Por siempre con tu alma
by WrittenMeDown
Summary: Las pesadillas sacuden a Maka... ¿Que hará Soul? MakaxSoul


Los rayos iluminaban toda la habitación. Les predecían los truenos. Maka dormía profundamente, pero aquel ruido estridente conseguía colarse en sus sueños. Bueno… sueños… Más bien se trataban de pesadillas.

Un espasmo sacudió su cuerpo. Las amargas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La almohada estaba húmeda. Los gritos desgarraban su garganta con suma frecuencia.

El ruido. Solo ruido. Soul no podía conciliar el sueño. Los truenos se agarraban a sus odios, pero otro ruido molestaba su descanso. Se incorporó de golpe en la cama.

-Maka.-Dijo con voz rota.

Con la ropa y el pijama revuelto se acercó a la puerta y llamó, pero no esperó la respuesta. Abróo y entró. Maka seguía revolviéndose violentamente. La miró con cariño y preocupación. Podía hacer dos cosas; despertarla o intentar calmar su sueño.

Se sentó a su lado. No sabía lo que hacer, tal vez despertarla de su sueño le afectase. Pero no se consideraba totalmente capaz de tranquilizarla.

-Soul…-Gimió en sueños, un gemido lastimero y agudo.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos y se tumbó junto a ella. Con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios, enseñando los puntiagudos dientes. La miró con autosuficiencia. Estaba sufriendo por él.

Una lágrima le cayó por la mejilla. Soul siguió contemplándola con preocupación. No se había movido aún, cuando ella le tocó el rostro. Su expresión se suavizó un poco.

-Estoy aquí Maka. Estoy aquí…

Ella parpadeó un poco y lentamente abrió los ojos. Seguía llorando. Cuando reconoció a Soul a su lado se abrazó a él fuertemente. Hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, agarrando la tela que cubría su cintura, encogiéndose, sintiéndose muy pequeña, pequeña y vulnerable…

Soul abrió la boca, quería decir algo, pero no tenía palabras. Ella lo notó. Su voz sonó amortiguada contra el chico.

-Solo abrázame.-Dijo entrecortadamente por las lágrimas.

Obedeció. Maka temblaba violentamente, el terror amenazaba en sus recuerdos. Los manos de Soul le acariciaban la espalda y el cuello intentando hacerla sentir mejor. Tardó unos minutos en calmarse y horas en dormirse, pero Soul permitió despierto, junto a ella, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

-^.^-

Maka despertó antes que él. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la asaltaron. Al principio solo veía en su mente las pesadillas, luego, recordó, los cálidos dedos de Soul…

Seguía en sus brazos, respirando su aroma. Notaba sus mejillas enrojeciéndose lentamente. Quería moverse e irse, para alejar la vergüenza y calmar a su agitado corazón. Aunque, tampoco deseaba apartarse de aquellos cálidos brazos que la estrechaban.

-Soul, despierta.- Susurró, pero su voz quedó apagada.

Subió un poco su cabeza, pero solo podía observar su barbilla. Con sumo cuidado, para no despertarle, se puso a su altura. Su rostro demostraba paz completa. Con los labios entreabiertos, mostrando aquellos dientes. Lo contempló durante unos instantes. Alzó la mano, para rozar sus labios…

No llegó a hacerlo, ya que abandonando su sueño, Soul, parpadeó. Su impulso fue hacerse la dormida. Dejó caer la mano y cerró los ojos.

-Maka. Te he visto.

Las mejillas se llenaron de color. Abrió los ojos y sonrió como diciendo "Me has cogido.". Las cejas de Soul se crisparon, parecía molesto, pero no con ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Soul.-Como siempre que pronunciaba su nombre, el inglés tuvo esa sutil variación japonesa.

-¿Qué te ocurría a ti anoche? No era nada cool…

Maka se encogió sobre sí misma. Negó con la cabeza y bajó los ojos. Él, afectado, la volvió a abrazar.

La abrazó con fuerza. Intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía. Quería consolarla, decirle que él estaba allí. Aunque solo se le ocurría una forma…

Le levantó suavemente la barbilla con una mano y contempló aquellos enormes ojos verdes. Lentamente, con el dedo pulgar le acarició la línea de la mandíbula. Se encogió un poco para rozar sus labios. Cerró los ojos y la acercó a él.

Con decisión acarició suavemente con sus labios los de la chica. Hundiendo los dedos en su pelo. Cada vez con más soltura, sintiendo correspondencia. Podía sentir el calor que emanaban las mejillas de Maka. Fue ella la que comenzó a juguetear con los labios y su lengua.

Jadeando le miró a los ojos, sonrojada. Él sonrió, como siempre, enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes, pícaro. La chica ya no temblaba, pero en el fondo de sus ojos aún mostraban terror.

-Cuando estés perdida, aquí estoy,-Colocó su mano sobre el pecho de la chica, a la altura del corazón, pero un poco hacía la derecha, sobre su alma.-Por siempre con tu alma.


End file.
